Backstage
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean takes Blake backstage with him, just to show him around, and meet some of the other wrestlers. Dean ends up having to do a match and he leaves Blake in the care of the Miz. Will Roman and Seth save Blake from the Miz's clutches of his self title A-Lister movie talk?


A/N: I had gotten this idea when I was at Carl's Jr. with my mom and my older brother. I was drinking a milkshake and this idea popped into my head.

* * *

Blake was being shown around backstage with Dean. He was holding a cup from Carl's Jr. He was drinking a vanilla milkshake.

Some of the wrestlers and 'Divas' were giving them weird looks, along with some of the referees and some of the medical staff.

Dean had no problem with the looks; Blake didn't like being stared at. It reminded him of how the mental hospital staff looked at him, as if preparing for him to fly off the handle.

"This is Randy Orton," Dean announced. He motioned to the self-titled 'Viper.'

Blake looked up at the man and said, stupidly, "You're tall." He hated being 5'2 because other people made him feel short; even the Divas made him feel short.

"Randy, this is my cousin Blake," Dean said.

Randy and Blake looked at each other. Randy was rubbing his jaw, while looking at Blake. Black clothes, dyed hair, and holding a vanilla milkshake. There was no doubt about it, Blake wasn't gothic. He was just a kid who loved wearing black.

"I see." Randy said, remembering Dean telling him about Blake's mental health 'issues'.

Blake had a funny feeling Randy knew about everything. He looked up at Dean and then back at Randy. "I feel so short, compared to you."

"At least you exist," Randy said. He walked away.

Dean snorted and led his little cousin away.

Paige showed up, looking at Blake. "Up close, you look like the splitting image of what my future son would look like."

Blake stared at her and then looked at his arms. "Even with all of my scars?"

Paige nodded, "Even those." Dean looked like he was trying hard not to laugh and Blake was confused. "All you need is an accent and then you are my future son." Blake became a little distressed. "Is it okay if I take your picture to send to my family?" Blake nodded and Paige handed her cell phone to Dean. "Take our picture for me."

Dean took the phone and Paige stood next to Blake. Dean took the picture and they went separate ways.

"That stuff made me uncomfortable," Blake said.

"I bet it did." Dean said, with a smile.

Blake rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean was having fun. It sort of reminded him of the day they went to Knott's Berry Farm, a few hours before the Incident happened. Or when Dean told him the story about Seth trying to look in the cupboard under the sink and how he sprayed Seth with vinegar and water.

* * *

The fact that Dean had left him to deal with the Miz, wasn't funny or fun at all.

The Miz had this idea that he was awesome for some reason and thought that Blake had some serious issues because Dean is his cousin.

He also believes that Blake was insane for another reason.

"So Blake, what type of movies do you watch?" The Miz asked, after Dean dropped him off.

Blake didn't want to list off all the movies he had seen. He decided to list the movies off the top of his head. "I've seen the Iron Giant, the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Frozen, the Disney version. I think my best friend has a crush on Elsa. Coraline, Rise of the Guardians," Blake didn't mention that Alex might have a crush on Jack. "Free Birds, Hoodwinked, Hoodwinked 2…" He trailed off.

"Have you seen any live-action movies?" The Miz asked, getting impatient.

Blake nodded. "I've seen the Iron Man movies, the Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Maximum Overdrive, the Thor movies, a movie called Warnings, Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland, Chronicle, Now You See Me, Invictus, Monument's Men, the Harry Potter movies, the fail that I call Percy Jackson movies, some other Disney movies that I forgot…" He trailed off again.

"Have you seen any movies, starring me?" The Miz asked.

Blake looked up at the man, "No offense. I didn't even know who you were, until Dean mentioned your name."

"But I'm an A-Lister," The Miz replied.

Blake stared up at the man, with wide green eyes. "Did you star in a movie with Morgan Freeman?"

"No," Miz answered.

"Then you're not an A-Lister. Star in a movie with Morgan Freeman and then call yourself an A-Lister."

Roman and Seth ran up to them. Blake looked at the two men and smiled.

"So, what's going on?" Seth asked, looking straight at the two.

"I was baby-sitting your friend's cousin. It's obvious that he's been living under a rock, because he never saw any of my movies," The Miz said.

"No offense, but we never saw any of your movies either," Roman replied.

The Miz scowled and walked away from the three.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked, curious.

"He was asking me what type of movies I watch." Blake replied and shrugged.

"He believes that he's an A-Lister because he starred in two movies," Roman said.

Blake rolled his eyes and looked at the two "Seriously? I know more guys that are more delusional than that."

Seth looked thoughtful. "I knew a guy in high school that did drugs and never skipped school. He ended up going to some rehab center in Jamaica back in '01. He was there for two years and came back more messed up than before. He told me that he witnessed some girl falling towards her death after jumping over the balcony. She splattered on the ground and he, among others, was forced to pick up her remains with their own hands. They were told not to discuss that stuff. It closed down in '09."

"No wonder why that guy turned out to be messed up," Blake replied.

"They barged in on him while he was sleeping, handcuffed him, and basically kidnapped him," Seth replied.

* * *

After dropping Blake off at the meeting point with his mother, they drove back to the hotel.

"It seems like you only brought Blake was to rub it in the others' faces." Seth said to Dean.

"What's your point?" Dean replied, from the passenger seat. Roman was asleep in the back. Dean had called 'shotgun' and basically dove into the passenger seat. Roman was still seething in the backseat.

"What's there to rub in their faces?" Seth asked, curious.

"He's not as fucked up, as they think he is." Dean replied and shrugged. "I heard you talking about your friend who went to Tranquility Bay."

"That's the name I was looking for," Seth replied.

"Aunt Christina considered sending him to one of those 'Troubled Teen' places to help with his suicidal thoughts. She ended up looking into that stuff and realized that they torture teens. She decided 'screw it, I'm not hauling my son to that shit-hole' and decided to try to get him a new therapist." Dean replied and shrugged. "She looked up stories on those places. Blake wouldn't last two days in one of those shit-holes. He's way too fragile. It would've destroyed him."

"So, you brought him along, to rub it in the other wrestlers' faces that you're cousin is not as messed up as they thought?" Seth asked, wanting to change subjects.

"Most would assume that I'm incompetent to raise a kid. Or that kid would be more messed up than I am. Considering that I partially helped him grow, it's not surprising that he's not messed up," Dean said. "If you count his depression, suicide attempt, and thoughts, as 'messed up' then there's that. Also to prove that he is real and not a figment of my imagination and that you're not playing along to screw with me."

Seth just looked confused and Roman snored loudly.

"Did he just…" Seth trailed off.

"My dad snores louder than that," Dean said. "Trust me. I sometimes heard him snore while I was taking a shower, down the hall too."

Seth was quiet for the entire car ride back to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know about the 'Troubled Teen' programs until yesterday. I was on the Bedlam House TV Trope page and went to the 'real life' category.

It mentioned Tranquility Bay and then I started looking the WWASP organization. I read about a real life girl, Valerie Anne Heron, who was in Tranquility Bay, jumped over the balcony to her death in 2001.

There are other WWASP programs and stories about how the staff, unknowledgeable about their professions, abuse teens who need real help.

So, if you plan on sending your 'troubled teen' into WWASP operated programs, look into the programs, and get your child real help from knowledgeable and competent employees.


End file.
